


Fading into Black and White

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Grimmauld Place knew that the relationship between Harry and Sirius wasn't what it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading into Black and White

In Grimmauld Place, everyone knew that the relationship between Harry and Sirius wasn't a normal Godson-Godfather relationship, but no one ever talked about it, or was really all that aware of it in the first place. They could all see the casual flirting, the lingering touches, and the many nights where Harry's bed was empty and Sirius' had one extra person in it. They all had a nagging feeling in the backs of their minds that it was wrong, that Harry was too young, that Sirius was insane from his stay in Azkaban, but then they looked at the pair and those thoughts went flying out the window. Their relationship was anything but wrong, with Harry's head fitting perfectly into the crook of Sirius' neck, Sirius' lips moulding perfectly onto Harry's, and by the sounds coming from Sirius' room at night, they fit together perfectly in there, too.

Everyone knew what was going on, and that it was completely immoral, and that technically, it was rape, but the two were happy, and that's all that mattered. No one really mentioned anything when Harry came and sat next to Sirius, curling up in the older man's lap, because to them it was completely natural, and no one took much notice.

Then came the end of Harry's fifth year, and Sirius fell through the veil. Harry didn't eat, didn't sleep, and only came out of Sirius' room to go to the bathroom, spending the rest of the time sitting on Sirius' bed, no, their bed, one hand fisting the black silk sheets that they'd shared many nights under, the other holding a picture of the two of them having a pillow fight. Feathers were scattered everywhere and Harry was straddling Sirius, their pillows abandoned by their sides, kissing him tenderly, before Sirius brought his arms around Harry and flipped him over so he was on top, tickling the teen. They all took turns trying to get him to come down, to say something, to be more than just an empty shell, but what could they say? Sympathise with the loss of a godfather, the first father figure he ever had? No one wanted to do that, because whenever that was mentioned, Harry's jaw would clench, and his grief darkened emerald eyes would grow hard. Sirius was never a father figure to the Gryffindor, but no one ever talked about what they really got up to, so how could they breach it to console the depressed young man who, in most of their opinions, had just as good as lost the other half of his soul. Even Snape couldn't bring himself to say anything derogatory, keeping his scathing insults to himself and just nodding curtly at Harry when he saw him, which was a rare occurrence.

Harry had just about wasted away; he now came out of the bedroom on occasion, but lurked around the house, a mere shadow on the wall. It seemed that Harry's world had gone black and white, with his long, messy raven hair, matted from neglect; pale, paper white skin stretched taut over his gaunt face and emaciated frame; green eyes so dark they seemed black, from a mixture of emotions no one could properly identify, sorrow, anger, guilt, and so many more; lips, once rosy red, as pale as his skin and tinged blue. Add this to the fact that Harry always wore Sirius' favourite black shirt, and a pair of black jeans, he just started to fade into the background. He never spoke to anyone, but mostly sat in the living room, in Sirius' chair, listening to Remus Lupin tell him stories of the Marauder's days at Hogwarts in effort to cheer him up.

This carried on for about a month, when Albus Dumbledore suddenly flooed over, calling an emergency meeting in the kitchen, of everyone in the house. Harry followed, sitting on the counter in the corner, he could have sworn he heard a soft gasp, but decided he didn't really care. Once everyone was there, silence descended and Dumbledore began to talk. "Well, I know that most of you were at the battle at the Ministry last month," Harry's jaw clenched and he blinked harshly, "And you all know what happened to Sirius Black." Everyone noticed Harry's hands tighten around the edges of the countertop. "The Veil of Death was originally used to let ghosts who had made the wrong decision return to the afterlife, and as such, living bodies were not supposed to fall through." Harry closed his eyes as the image of Sirius, wide eyed in surprise, falling back through the fluttering black fabric. "This means that Sirius wasn't actually dead when he entered." Harry froze, staring at his headmaster incredulously, "The Unspeakables called me about a disturbance earlier." Harry gaped unashamedly. No...It couldn't be... "Yes. Sirius Black came back from the afterlife," Dumbledore said softly, staring at Harry.

The old man looked behind him and Harry saw an invisibility cloak get taken off, and a man step forward. Harry was vaguely aware of everyone in the room staring at him expectantly, but his eyes were drawn to the smoky grey eyes of Sirius, looking at the man with disbelief. "Sirius?" he croaked, having not used his voice in a month. Harry slipped gently off the counter as Sirius took a step forward.

"Harry," the older man breathed, and that was all Harry needed before running and jumping into the man's arms, clinging to him tightly, as if he would disappear if Harry let go.

"Siri, oh Gods, Siri, thought you were gone, missed you, love you," he murmured into Sirius' neck, hearing similar whispers in his own ear as Sirius buried his nose in Harry's hair, which was still slightly damp from the shower Hermione made him take earlier.

"Not leaving again, Har, never again. Love you so much," the animagus said forcefully, bringing Harry's head up into a possessive kiss, ignoring McGonagall and Flitwick's gasps next to him. Harry kissed back, bringing his arms and legs tighter around Sirius' torso and losing himself in the taste of his lover. Sirius tasted of cinnamon and honey, a taste he had been longing for ever since that day. Once air became necessary, Harry pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on Sirius'.

"Don't you fucking dare scare me like that again, you hear?" he said softly, though everyone in the room heard it.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Sirius replied, kissing him softly on the nose before Harry shifted, leaning on Sirius' shoulder to face the room, smiling softly for the first time in weeks.

"Hi," he said hoarsely. The two people who didn't know about his relationship stared blankly back.

"Hi," Remus replied softly. There was a pregnant pause, then Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Well, isn't this a great way to start out again," he said wryly. Harry glared at him playfully.

"You are so damn lucky I'm too happy to see you right now to care, because otherwise you'd be sleeping on the couch tonight," he said sternly. McGonagall choked and Sirius gulped.

"Yes, love, sorry love," he muttered hastily. Harry laughed lightly, the sound slightly unfamiliar, but bringing smiles to his friends' faces.

"You are so whipped, my dear," Harry told him, tapping him on the nose. Sirius grinned.

"Only for you," he quipped back cheekily. Harry stared at him for a moment, then kissed him again.

"I've missed you so, so much. Never leave me again. Ever," he whispered. Sirius hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Harry Potter," he replied.

"And I love you, Sirius Black."


End file.
